Mental Breakdown
by A.Lentini
Summary: Kagomes the perfect role model. Kind and caring...What happens when she finally cant take it? She has a mental breakdown. Can her friends help her through it?final pairings InuKag MirSan SesshRin BankAme KougaAya NarakuKik SoutaHitomi Rated M to be safe
1. Prolouge

Prologue and basic information:

Title: Mental Breakdown

Rating: Pg 13, possibly an R or NC 17. If so it will be on by: Ryoko Ao Midori

Co-writer: Punkgoddess

Beta-reader: none as of now

Prologue:

Kagome is THE perfect role model. She is always on time, says ma'am and sir, and doesn't swear. She always keeps her cool, even in the worst possible scenarios. What should happen if the keeper of order, Kagome Higurashi, blew her top? Would it be the same? Would chaos spread through school and through her friends' lives'? Would it ruin her life forever, or open her window to opportunities? What will her oldest and best friends' and family think?

Possible sequel(?):

After her bursts and busts, will Kagome's true desires and inspirations shine through? Or will they stay hidden in the shadows of her mind and thoughts? Will her fears consume her poor soul? Will the past haunt her? Have her fears finally won the raging battle that has lasted all of her life?

¿¿¿Profiles¿¿¿

Name: Kagome Higurashi

Age: 16

D.O.B.: 2/6/1989

Character: Main character

Interests/Hobbies: archery, dancing, writing, music

School: Junior

Name: Souta Higurashi

Age: 11

D.O.B.: 2/10/1994

Character: Main characters' brother

Interests/Hobbies: Crush on Hitomi, Kikyou's little sister, gaming

School: 6'th grade

Name: Ryo Higurashi

Age: 39

D.O.B.: 9/29/1966

Character: Main characters' mother

Interests/Hobbies: Verbal abuse, clubbing, brings random guys home

School: no more than her junior year

Name: Rin Take

Age: 15

D.O.B.: 8/6/1990

Character: Main characters' cousin

Interests/Hobbies: Dancing, choreography, little kids, yoga

School: sophomore

Name: Sango Tajia

Age: 16

D.O.B.: 5/16/1989

Character: Main characters' BFF, likes Miroku

Interests/Hobbies: Art, working out, fighting, karate, yoga

School: Junior

Name: Miroku Houshi

Age: 17

D.O.B.: 12/4/1988

Character: Sango's admirer

Interests/Hobbies: being lazy, womanizing, gaming

School:Junior

Name: Sesshomaru Inu-Tokijin

Age: 18

D.O.B.: 1/31/87

Character: Rins' admirer

Interests/Hobbies: Being emotionless…(Not really)

School: Senior

Name: Inuyasha Inu-Tashio

Age: 17

D.O.B.: 11/23/1988

Character: Main characters' good friend (HAHA, yeah right!)

Interests/Hobbies: Fighting, cooking, Ramen

School: Junior

Name: Kikyou Kage

Age: 16

D.O.B.: 3/6/1989

Character: Main characters' rival, Inuyasha's girlfriend,

(HATE HER!) Naraku's 'friend'

Interests/Hobbies: archery, spending other peoples' money

School: Junior

Name: Naraku Oni

Age: 17

D.O.B.: 11/25/1988

Character: Gang Leader

Interests/Hobbies: fighting, using others

School: Junior

Name: Kagura Oni

Age: 16

D.O.B.: 1/3/1989

Character: Naraku's sister

Interests/Hobbies: Gang activities (messenger, dirty work)

School: Junior

Name: Kanna Oni

Age: 14

D.O.B.: 4/13/1991

Character: Naraku and Kagura's youngest sibling

Interests/Hobbies: Emotionless, A.K.A 'THE SPY'

School: Freshman

Name: Hojou Amatsu

Age: 16

D.O.B.: 1/1/1989

Character: Kagome's admirer

Interests/Hobbies: Being a health freak and/ or nerd

School: Junior

Name: Ame Akuchi

Age: 17

D.O.B.: 10/31/1988

Character: Celeste's best friend, Kage's cousin, Bankotsu's

girlfriend

Interests/Hobbies: writing, listening to music, fights for friends

School: Junior

Name: Kage Chishio

Age: 17

D.O.B.: 7/18/88

Character: Ame's cousin

Interests/Hobbies: fighting, in naraku's gang (remained)

School: Junior

Name: Celeste Nagareboshi

Age: 16

D.O.B.: 2/6/1989

Character: Best friend with Mika

Interests/Hobbies: used to be a bounty hunter

School: Junior (Passed a grade)

Name: Mika Urufu

Age: 17

D.O.B.: 1/17/1988

Character: Best friend with Celeste

Interests/Hobbies: Used to be a bounty hunter team with Celeste

School: Junior

Some more important information:

Naraku's gang:

Currently in the gang: Kouga Ayame Ginta Hakakku Naraku Kagura Kanna Kage

Not in the gang anymore:

Inuyasha Ame Miroku Bankotsu Jakotsu

© A.L.L & V.G.R (Ryoko Ao Midori and partial ownership of punkgoddess. All rights reserved. NO STEALING!)


	2. Chapter 1 Annoyance

Mental Breakdown

Chapter 1

Started: 7-23-05

Finished: 8-14-05

Uploaded:

Kagome yawned as the first hints of the rising sun reflected in her squinted eyes.

She smiled as she stretched her arms above her head.

She rubbed her eyes a little as she pushed her lower body towards the edge of her bed, her feet re-acquainting with her lush, green, carpet.

Small smiles appeared on her ivory complexion, her plump, rose colored lips , turned up in what seemed like a permanent smile.

She stood up and walked over to her closet, quickly changing into some jogging shorts, as well as a navy blue shirt.

She pulled on her No Boundaries shoes quickly; wanting, no, _longing _to go for a quick jog, wanting to witness the sunrise.

Kagome walked into the kitchen, with a little…_spring_ in her step.

She opened the cabinet directly above the sink, her eyes seemingly devouring the different bags and canisters of coffee.

'Vanilla, French vanilla, velvet chocolate, caramel sunrise, Irish Blend, Toffee Crème, and fudge...'

Kagome's hand drifted over the different flavors of coffee as her eyes closed.

"Eenie, meenie, miney moe…" She mumbled, as she maneuvered her hands in a circular motion over the different brands and flavors.

She opened her eyes and grabbed the French vanilla, seeing on how her hand 'magically' found her favorite blend.

She proceeded in putting the coffee on to brew, inserting 1 and a half scoops into the thin filter paper, and then pouring 3 cups of water into the back of the coffee maker.

She flipped the switch to the 'on' position, then practically leaped out of the window to leave for her jog.

Kagome ran twice around the block, working up a pretty good sweat at the same time.

As Kagome walked up to her steps, she squinted her eyes then looked up into the sun.

"I see the sun" She mumbled, a sad smile gracing her lips.

She grabbed the newspaper on her porch then proceeded inside.

Kagome returned to he kitchen, after depositing the newspaper on the kitchen table.

She took out a medium sized mug that had 'Kagome' written in Kanji on it, her old bands' logo under that.

She deposited some creamer and a few splenda's into the bottom of the mug, and then filled it about ¾ of the way with coffee.

Kagome tiptoed carefully up the stairs to her room, mindful of her cup of coffee. She carefully sat it on her nightstand.

She padded across the room and over to her spacious walk-in closet, housing most of her clothing, shoes, and purses.

She pulled out her mandatory school uniform, placing it on her bed.

She made another trip into her massive closet, returning with her penny loafers and a simple black purse with a faerie on the side.

She sat on her bed, her arm extending to reach her coffee.

She pulled it to her lips as her eyes darted towards her digital alarm clock radio.

She sighed then sat her cup down on her nightstand. The red digits on her clock read 7:00, initiating her 'mission impossible mission' to wake up her brother that she had to complete every school day.

She clambored out of her bedroom and into the hall, walking until she reached the last door on the right.

It was a pale brown, the hinges squeaky and tarnished.

It ad a sign on it that was black and white in the middle of the door, reading "PARENTAL ADVISORY".

She turned the new silver nob, opening the door into hell.

She covered her ears on instinct, preparing for her brothers' massive snoring abilities.

(A/N: What I do with my Grandmother…SHE SNORES SO FREAKING LOUD! O.O;;;;)

Kagome walked past her brothers' bed and into the adjoining bathroom.

She walked over to the sink, grabbing a large cup at its' side.

She turned the faucet on, filling the cup to the rim.

She walked back into Souta's bedroom, careful not to spill any of the frigid liquid.

She walked over to his bedside and overturned the cup, drenching the sleeping pre-teen with the ice-cold water.

He sat up quickly, panting, goose bumps forming on his pale to tanned flesh.

"Good morning sunshine!"

Souta glared the best he could. (Curtains were open) "DAMN YOU!"

Kagome glared and popped his mouth. "Stop your cussing."

Souta rubbed his mouth, the same scowl (if not worse) on his face.

"You're not my---"

Kagome crossed her arms before interrupting. "Mom's not here."

Souta looked down, lips pursed. "When will-"

Kagome sighed, then ruffled his hair. "Soon. You know how she is…" She trailed off.

Souta just sighed. "Yeah…I'm a go get ready now…"

(NOT a typo! That's how he speaks)

Kagome nodded. "Hai Souta."

She stalked back to her room, head hanging. She jerked her clothes off of her bed, then crossed the hall into her mothers' bathroom, setting her clothes on the countertop, then turning the shower on.

Once done with her shower and fully dressed, she returned to her room.

Once she reached her room, a familiar melody met her ears.

Her alarm clock radio had gone off.

It was "Up" By Shania Twain.

(Just to let you kow, she likes ALL KINDS of music…And country IS NOT her favorite.)

It's 'bout as bad as it could be  
Seems everybody's buggin' me  
Like nothing wants to go my way--  
yeah, it just ain't been my day   
Nothin's comin' easily

Kagome swayed her hips as she pulled on her socks and shoes.

Even my skin is acting weird  
I wish that I could grow a beard  
Then I could cover up my spots  
not play connect the dots  
I just wanna disappear

She started mouthing the words a little.

Up--up--up--   
Can only go up from here  
Up--up--up--Up  
where the clouds gonna clear  
Up--up--up--  
There's no way but up from here

Kagome started brushing her hair, singing into her hairbrush every so often.

Even something as simple as  
Forgettin' to fill up on gas  
There ain't no explanation why--  
things like that can make you cry   
Just gotta learn to have a laugh

Up--up--up--  
Can only go up from here  
Up--up--up--Up  
where the clouds gonna clear  
Up--up--up--  
There's no way but up from here

Oh yeah, yeah, yeah...

When everything is goin' wrong  
Don't worry, it won't last for long  
Yeah, it's all gonna come around   
Don't go let it get you down  
You gotta keep on holding on 

It's 'bout as bad as it could be  
Seems everybody's buggin' me  
Like nothing want to go my way--  
yeah, it just ain't been my day  
Nothin's comin' easily

Up--up--up--   
Can only go up from here  
Up--up--up--Up  
where the clouds gonna clear  
Up--up--up--  
There's no way but up from here 

Oh-- I'm going up

Oh-- I'm going up

Oh-- I'm going up

Oh-- I'm going up

Oh yeah, yeah, yeah...

Kagome giggled a bit. 'What a way to lighten my mood…" She walked over to her small dresser, pulling out a Brown shirt and a pair of Dickie Capri's.

The shirt was one of her favorites. It was brown with yellow words, saying "If I throw a stick, will you go away?"

Her dickies had a chain on the belt. She also grabbed a pair of brown Dr. Scholl's Tennis shoes from her closet.

She threw them into her backpack, along with her Cd case and Cd Player. Her binder was already inside.

She walked towards the other side of her small room, sitting down in front of a small desk, that had her rather large makeup box next to her laptop that she had gotten from her friends the previous year.

She opened the large makeup box, revealing TONS of makeup. 'Thank Kami's for Sango-chan!'

She mentally thanked her best friend.

She applied black eyeliner on the top of her eyelid, into her lashline.

(Makes your eyes seem larger and more feminine, I do it too --)

She then applied a black eye shadow, applying a white over that.

She applied a light pink shimmer above that, right under her eyebrow.

(I watch too much lifetime and what not to wear)

She dabbed a little bit of liquid foundation on her t-zone, just incase a zit popped up during the day. She covered that with some pressed powder.

She brought out a thicker eyeliner, then applied it under her eyes, (Normal way) then applied some waterproof mascara.

(All products talked about are Cover girl, I'm a cover girl FREAK! All of my makeup just about are Cover girl...or Mary Kate and Ashley…..OR Revlon.. O.o)

She didn't apply any blush, but she did apply some lip liner, then smeared it onto her lips using carmex.

(My trick)

She then smacker her lips, making them a nice light wine color.

She smiled, then added a pair of hoops with stars dangling in the middle of them.

She put her hair in a messy bun quickly, then gasped, realizing the time.

She grabbed her backpack, then threw it over her shoulder while running down the stairs. She grabbed her converse jacket off of the contraption next to the front door.

She stuck it under her arm then raced out of the house.

When she reached the end of her driveway, she approached Souta, kissing his forehead as she passed him.

(His bus stop)

Souta licked his hand and began rubbing his head, trying to rid of it of Kagome's lingering kiss.

Kagome laughed as she ran backwards. "Home after school, red face."

Souta muttered curses under his breath, knowing the bus was almost there, and his forehead was as red as an apple.

Kagome giggled a little as she turned the corner, heading towards her cousin Rin's house.

Her cousin lived with Kagome's best friend, Sango, as a roommate.

Although Rin was only a sophomore, she was pretty mature, and managed to pay nearly 100 dollars each month for bills and such.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sango and Kagome were both Juniors. They attended the same school as most of the kids and demons in that area: Nagareboshi Valley. That name literally meant "Shooting star valley" . It was named that for a reason.

Every winter, in the small feils behind the school, people would sit near the lake on their blankets, admiring the shooting stars.

Nagareboshi Valley permitted ningens and demons, along with the few Hanyous in the area. Midoriko is the principle, making Onigumo the vice principle.

Izayoi and Takemaru are the guaidance counselors, and also worked as Deans for certain grades.

Kaede would be the school nurse. She loved helping kids feel better.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Kagome rang Sango and Rins' doorbell, then patiently waited until one of them would open the chunk of wood separating her from the interior of the house.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Kagome ignored the thunder-like sounds that the house was currently emitting as a smiling Rin jerked open the door.

"Morning Cuz!"

"Good morning my ass!"

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

Kagome's eyebrow made Rin answer the unasked question, "What did you do this time?"

Rin giggled. "Feathers, honey, whipped cream, and hot wax."

Kagome winced as Rin sprinted upstairs.

Kagome walked into the small living room to her left and sat down on the brown suede couch.

Seeing a bowl of popcorn on the glass coffe table in front of her, she grabbed it without hesitation.

She threw a handful into her mouth, and, as she did, her eyes grew wide as she spit the offending food onto the floor.

She searched for a cold drink frantically, grabbing for the Styrofoam cup next to the bowl of 'Popcorn'.

She jerked it up, quickly emptying it of its' contents.

Yet again, her eyes bulged as she spit out the deep purple liquid onto the floor and surrounding areas.

She was about to search for something to get the awful tastes out of her mouth…at least until she got side-tracked.

Rin came catapulting down the stairs, 2 and 3 at a time, a furious Sango at her heels.

For some reason, (A/N: haha…yeah…Riiiiiight) Sango's face was a bright pink, her clothes looking damp, as she pounced for Rin, barely missing by a hair, totally ignoring her best friends' presence.

Kagome cleared her throat in an attempt to gain their attention, Rin also forgetting her cousins' presence.

After the first time, she repeated the action in an attempt to receive some kind of attention, some kind of acknowledgement that she was alive.

After 5 or so attempts, she ended up sounding like she was having a coughing fit.

Sango finally stopped her tirade and glanced at Kagome. She dug her hand into her filthy looking pajama pants and grasped a handful of cough drops and throat lozenges, tossing them all towards Kagome.

Kagome stopped coughing as Sango hurled them at her, and was currently picking a clump of the sticky wrapped medicines out of her hair.

Kagome's hand snapped up as the doorbell rang.

Seeing her cousin and friend 'Pre-occupied' again, she got up and went to answer the door.

"Hey Sa-Kagome! How are you on this lovely morning?"

Kagome smiled a little, although it quickly changed into a glare. "Hey Miroku! I advise you to remove your hand or else it will not be the only body part your pathtic hentai body will be missing."

Miroku quickly removed his hand off of Kagome's backside and laughed. "Heh Heh…" 'That was a close one!'

Miroku was a little over 6'1, his muscles slightly showing through his thin, baggy, deep purple tee. His baggy pants almost completely hiding his black and purple vans, the rim of his Deep purple boxers shining from under his shirt.

Miroku finally seemed to take in his surroundings, noticing Sango in the background. Being his hentai self, he wolf-whistled at Sango.

The nxt thing Kagome knew, Miroku was on the brink of unconsciousness, Sango above him, her fist still raised in her 'striking' pose.

A few minutes later, Miroku lifted his head up to see Sango's figure.

Miroku gulped a little. "N-n-nice p-pj's, S-s-sango…"

Sango looked down, blushing profusely, then ran upstairs, heading for her bedroom, a loud door slam heard afterwards.

Kagome lead Miroku over to the couch, while Rin walked into the kitchen, shaking her head.

Kagome sat quietly as Miroku sighed.

After 5 or 6 consecutive sighs, Kagome finally let out an aggravated growl-like sound.

"What kind of tampon is stuck up your ass!"

"It's…"He paused, hearing a door slam, he winced. Hearing footsteps, another door slam, and the shower running, he began again.

Kagome glanced at her watch before he finished his phrase. 'Thank KAMI school doesn't start until 9am!'

"…Sango…" Miroku mumbled.

Kagome eyed him.

"No shit Sherlock." Rin mumbled as she returned to the living room, handing an ice bag to Miroku.

Miroku accepted it, applying it to the rather large goose egg appearing on the top of his head.

He winced, then hissed a little, adjusting to the ice's temperature.

Kagome waited for him to adjust, then continued.

"What about her?" She mumbled with a little glare, as well as a smirk.

Miroku sighed. (Yet again)

"I wanna date her, I wanna hold her, hug her, cuddle her…I wanna be her man."

Rin rolled her eyes. "In other words, you wanna take her to a dark alley, grope her, then make her yours." She mumbled angrily, adding an almost silent "pervert" at the end.

Miroku's eyes widened in fake shock. "Why! I would never dream—"

Another door slammed, and Sango came trudging down the stairs, pulling her hair into a high ponytail.

"How much time until we leave?"

Kagome glanced at her watch. "Um…It's 8 now, so we need to leave in about 10 or 15 minutes if we want to be on time."

Sango nodded, plopping down in the lazy-boy next to Kagome.

"Hey, you guys wanna hitch a ride with a friend of mine? He has a sick car…"

Sango glared. "Who is it, you pervert?"

Miroku sat the ice on the small coffee table, sighing. (He does that a lot)

He flung his hand over his heart overdramatically.

"You truly wound me, Sango…"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Who is it Miroku?"

"He's a good friend of mine, and he drives a hybrid. I dunno what kind, but it's just like 50 cent's car…"

Rin's eyes widened, as little stars appeared in them. "Rich boy, eh?"

Miroku laughed. "Yeah, but he's not your type."

Rin scowled.

"I think he's more of Kagome's type."

Kagome gave him a doubtful look. "MY type? I don't have a type! I don't want a boyfriend! I don't need anyone like that!"

Sango and Kagome exchanged worried glances.

Miroku muttered a 'whatever', not knowing about Kagome's past, digging his cell phone out of his deep pockets.

(Blares the 'they killed Kenny' song)

He quickly dialed a number from memory, then put the phone to his ear.

(What's my age again by blink 182)

"Hey dude, whats up?"

(muffled voices)

"Yeah, cool. Sooo…can you pick me and 3 friends up and give us a ride to school?"

Miroku laughed at what the "mystery person" said.

"No, but I would like one of them to be." He paused to wink at Sango.

"But…One is your type."

(Muffled voices)

"Why are you with that kinky hoe anyways?"

(Muffled yells)

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say…"

(More muffled yells)

"Ok, ok…just hurry up and pick us up…we're at Sango's…"

"She's fine, yeah…ok…well, see ya…"

He flipped his phone shut, then noticed Sango's look.

"You've met him once before."

Sango sighed, giving up on remembering.

Within minutes, loud honking was heard from the driveway.

Miroku sighed, then slapped his pants legs, before standing up.

"That would be our ride…"


End file.
